Conventional display screens frequently include devices for providing haptic feedback to a user of the device. Haptic feedback in display screens may be provided by haptic actuators that cause the entirety of the display screen to shake and/or vibrate. Actuating the entirety of a display screen can cause difficulties, particularly as the size of the display screen gets larger. Providing a haptic effect across the entirety of the display screen, when a user is only touching the display screen in one or two places, is inefficient. Further, providing the haptic effect across the entirety of the display screen does not permit haptic effects to be delivered selectively. Each body part touching the display screen will experience the same haptic effect, regardless of whether the haptic effect is intended for each body part.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional haptically enabled display devices. These drawbacks are address by the inventions described herein.